It's still here, It's still whole
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: InuXKag Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome at the well because she said she would be there the day before. But she hasn't come back yet. What happens when Kagome arrives sick as a dog and Inuyasha has to take care of her?


Hey! Here I am again with Inuyasha and Kagome! I love them so much to itty bitty pieces. nice lil oneshottie...pweese read and review!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, though I really really really wish he was.

* * *

"Wench!" Inuyasha growled under his breath. "She only said 2 days! Now I've been waiting here for 3!" He banged a fist against the well he was leaning on. "C'mon, Kagome! When are you gonna come?" He folded his arms and closed his eyes, his eyebrows lowered in frustration.

Just as he spoke, a hand shakily reached out of the well. It felt along the wooden exterior, and extended further to grab one of Inuyasha's ears. The hand held the ear for a moment, then rubbed it. Feeling a light stroke on his ear, Inuyasha stirred. It felt so soothing. His leg began to twitch, and soon it started to kick wildly, at an invisible foe. Those dog instincts…

The hand pulled on his ear sharply, and then released it. Inuyasha yelped and then heard a thud. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome?" he mumbled. He stood up and looked over the edge of the well. Sitting at the bottom, her legs spread, was Kagome, waving at him.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted from the shadows at the bottom of the well. She climbed up again and clumsily missed the edge of the wooden piece, and slipped. She almost slid back down to the bottom, but Inuyasha had caught her wrist. He pulled her back up and placed her on the ground next to the well. He knelt beside her and scolded her.

"Kagome! You were supposed to be here yesterday!" he growled. "Why can't you ever just do what you say you're gonna do for once!"

"I'm sorry, "Kagome said calmly, smiling in a dazed sort of way. "I forgot I had a test today."

"You coulda tried to remember for me, stupid! So then I wouldn't have had to sit here for so long!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome stood up and leaned towards Inuyasha, "Aw, Inuyasha, you didn't havta … wait for … me …" She leaned closer, lost her balance and fell into Inuyasha's chest. Her legs seemed to give way and she almost collapsed to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her around the waist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. When she didn't answer him, he asked her more softly, "Hey. Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha shook her slightly.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled sweetly, her eyes remaining closed and her head leaning a bit to one side.

Inuyasha put his hand to her forehead. His face grimaced, "Ah, you idiot! You're sick, you're burning up!"

Kagome coughed. "Actually, I'm kinda cold." She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his kimono. "Ah, Inuyasha, you're so warm …" She mumbled before losing consciousness

"Kagome!" Inuyasha blushed. His first instinct was to pry her off with his claws, but he didn't have the heart to hurt her when she was sick (or if she was healthy, for that matter).

He scooped the unconscious Kagome up and carried her back to Kaede's hut. He entered the hut, just to hear the end of Miroku's and Shippo's intellectual conversation.

"No, Shippo, babies do not come from a giant bird demon!"

"Yes, they do! I remember falling from the sky!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. Sango and he looked at each other, and Sango gave him a look saying 'just play along with him'. Miroku didn't listen. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "I don't know where you fell from, but it wasn't from out of the sky, nor was it from a giant bird demon."

Shippo crossed his arms, "Hmph! I bet when the giant bird demon dropped you, he dropped you on your head!"

"I'll agree with that," Inuyasha spoke from his position in the doorway, causing everyone in the room to look up at him.

Shippo's voice came out like a whine, "Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome?!?!?!"

"I didn't do anything, stupid! Kagome came back from her time sick! She collapsed, so I brought her here so Kaede could see her."

Sango smiled, happy that Inuyasha could show his care for Kagome once in a while, but her smile faded when she noticed Miroku's hand slowly reaching for her backside. She slapped his hand, then his face, and then glared at him.

"My dear Sango, I was just making sure …"

Sango had lifted her hand before he could finish, shushing him. "I don't want to hear it! You leave your perfect …" Miroku lifted an eyebrow and Sango blushed, realizing what she had just said. She coughed. "I –I –I mean ……your pervert hands to yourself!" She folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

Miroku sat back against the wall of the hut, putting his arms behind his head and smiling, 'Interesting.'

Inuyasha shook his head and carried Kagome to the next room, leaving the other three to their businesses.

"Oh. Hello, Inuyasha. Ye are back, but what has happened to Kagome?" Kaede tore her gaze away from the herbs she was crushing to make a vaccine.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's peaceful, sleeping face. "She came back from her time sick. I think it's just a cold, though."

"And ye need help?" Kaede smiled as Inuyasha's cheeks tinted red. He hated admitting that he needed help from someone else.

Before he could answer, Kaede put the bowl of herbs to the side and said, "Lay her down here, Inuyasha." She knelt and patted her hand on a vacant futon. Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently and received a cool, wet cloth from Kaede. "This will bring her fever down."

Inuyasha nodded and put the cloth on Kagome's forehead. "I'm sure ye can take care of her by yourself, Inuyasha," Kaede assured as she left the room.

Once there was silence and no sound of fading footsteps, Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was sleeping soundly and Inuyasha just watched her. He watched her chest rise and fall. When she was calm and relaxed, Kagome really looked beautiful. Her raven black hair lay around her calm face and on her shoulders, smooth as silk. it had a sweet scent to it too. Her lively, bright, coffee colored eyes were hidden behind her delicate eyelids and dark eyelashes. They always seemed to sparkle when she looked at him. Her smile always greeted him when she arrived back from her time and it always seemed to melt his insides. Her melodic voice had a special ring to it when she said his name, even when she was angry. She always used that special voice just for him, whether she was happy or upset or depressed or even when she was going to 'sit' him.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome used that tone as she whispered. Inuyasha realized she had spoken and looked at her clearly.

"Inuyasha," She repeated. She lifted one of her hands and let it hang in mid-air. It felt around until she found on of Inuyasha's hands that was resting in his lap. Kagome wrapped her pretty fingers around his hand and tugged on it softly, and Inuyasha allowed her to pull it towards her, confused at what she was doing. She used her other hand to spread his fingers, making her hand seem so small compared to his.

Kagome smiled in her sleep and placed Inuyasha's outstretched hand over her heart. She kept one of her small hands on top of his and Inuyasha blushed like mad. Not only was his hand in an uncomfortable position near something that he should never touch, but he could also feel her heartbeat. Beating slightly faster than his, Kagome's heart beat against her chest in a pattern. Ba-b-ump, Ba-b-ump, Ba-b-ump. Similar…

Afraid of Kagome waking up, Inuyasha cautiously moved his thumb and index finger over and around her uniform to her warm skin. Compared to his calloused hand, her chest and collar bone felt soft. He had no right to touch her like that. Being a half-demon, an outcast, he didn't deserve to be with her. But he wanted to. He needed to.

Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome and held her in his arms. Embracing her loosely, so she wouldn't awake, Inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent. Just being close to her made his head spin. Why did she have to come back sick? How stupid could she be? She had to have known. Inuyasha wasn't complaining, because he'd rather have Kagome there in his arms, but he still wondered why she came back.

'_She came because of you…_' a voice in the back of Inuyasha's head whispered. Inuyasha shook his head. It wasn't because of him … Kagome liked to see everybody there. She wanted to see everybody, not just him … right?

"Mmm, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered again.

'_Oh geez, she's awake! She's gonna be so mad!_' Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and his ears flattened against his head. '_I was touching her breast! Well, not intentionally, but she's not gonna buy that! She's still gonna 'SIT' me!_'

Silence …

'_Well, what're you waiting for, Kagome? Just get it over with!_'

"oh, Inuyasha …"

Inuyasha slowly opened one eye, looking for Kagome's reaction. Her eyes were still closed and her arms were wrapped limply around his neck. He opened both eyes and blinked.

'Must be dreaming," Inuyasha muttered, almost laughing aloud at her 'reaction'. The cloth that was once cool was now dry and hard and it fell off Kagome's head. Inuyasha laid her back down, her head on the small pillow.

He stood up to wet the cloth again, when Kagome screamed out, "Inuyasha! No! Don't leave …!" Inuyasha turned to look at her, eyes wide. "Inuyasha! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha dropped the coth and rushed to her side, picking her up in his arms. Her arms were waving around, reaching out to something above her.

"I'm here, Kagome. It's okay. I'm right here. Wake up," Inuyasha used a soft voice and tried to wake her up calmly.

"D-don't leave! What's wrong with me? Why can't I be more like her?"

"her?"

"Why do you always have to leave me behind for her?"

"Kagome, who? Who do I leave you for?"

"Why, Kikyo? Why?"

'_Kikyo …_' with the name being spoken, Inuyasha's ears drooped and his eyes lowered.

"Kagome … K-Kikyo is …" Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No! No! NO!" Kagome wailed. "I'm so worthless! I don't belong here!"

"…Yes, you do …"

"You don't need me. Kikyo could find the shards! Make Kikyo do it!

"…But, I …"

"You're always running after her anyway!" Kagome's voice started to sound angry, tears kept running down her cheeks.

"Kagome, Kikyo is …"

"You know what, fine! Fine! You wanna go to hell with her, then fine!"

"Kagome …"

"See if I care. Then you can forget about me and live together with her happily just like you always wanted!"

"But, I don't …"

"You won't have any disruptions from me, because, once and for all, I'm … I'm …I'm …"

"Kagome …" This was ridiculous. He couldn't get through to her. He had to … but he shouldn't … but … oh well … screw it.

"KAGOME! KIKYO IS …" Inuyasha barked loudly.

From his sudden yell, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She awoke breathing heavy and her teary eyes averted from side to side, locating the comfy place she was lying in. She looked up into Inuyasha's face, burning cheeks and all, and realized she was in his arms. She wiped some of the tears away with her sleeves, and before he could say anything, her eyebrows lowered.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome scrambled angrily out of his grasp and ran out of the room.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha followed her.

Kagome passed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the next room, and was out of there before anyone could say Kagome. Inuyasha came closely behind her and Shippo cried out to his back, "You really have problems, Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran through the woods, avoiding sticks and branches and Inuyasha's beckons not far behind her. She started getting out of breath and her world started spinning. She collapsed on her knees on the ground and panted, trying to breathe correctly without coughing.

By the time she could breathe in a regular pattern, Kagome found she couldn't move her legs. She knew he was close, real close. But she couldn't run. Something was telling her to stay put and her legs were obediently listening.

Inuyasha approached Kagome slowly, which surprised her. He could have caught up to her easily, but had decided to jog instead of sprint. He was staring at his feet, as if they were telling him what to do as well. When he picked his head up, his face held an emotionless expression.

Kagome fidgeted and spoke up softly, "Well, why did you follow me? You and Kikyo …"

"KAGOME, SHUT UP, ALREADY! KIKYO … KIKYO IS DEAD!" Inuyasha shouted. He sat down next to Kagome, but didn't face her. He hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"… Inuyasha … I'm sorry … I … I forgot…" Kagome said truthfully, slowly remembering that Kikyo was indeed dead. Naraku had killed her, but she, unfortunately for Kagome's sake, had breathed her last breath in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha shed tears for her when Kikyo was dying, not caring who was watching. Kagome knew that they had been in their own world, just the two of them, no more room for anyone else. Inuyasha and Kikyo had kissed too. These memories stayed in Kagome's thoughts and haunted her at night, so she spent more of her nights, just lying in her bed, thinking. Wondering if Inuyasha even wanted her there anymore. If it was just too hard for him.

Inuyasha was hurt, she knew it. Whenever Kikyo's name was brought up, Inuyasha became depressed. '_When she died for good, a huge part of him passed away with her. His heart. His heart that Kikyo alone had captured and held. There isn't a place for me in his heart now. Because without Kikyo, he hadn't one._'

"Kikyo … is dead …" Inuyasha said, as if saying it aloud and believing it for the first time. He covered his eyes with one clawed hand.

'So much hurting … so much pain …" Kagome thought, tears forming yet again in her eyes. She couldn't help it. For the first time since Kikyo's death (other than when she slept) Kagome cried. At first, she made soft sobs. Then they grew to loud wails, like a lost child. Tears soaked her face and her hands in fists covered her eyes. But they kept coming.

As soon as the first shrilling wail had escaped Kagome's throat, Inuyasha had lifted his head in shock and just stared at her crying.

"K-Kagome …" Inuyasha spoke, but his voice was drowned by her loud bawls.

Kagome took a breath and exhaled a saddening wail. She tried speaking between tears, "I-Inu-yasha!"

"K-Kagome … it's okay …"

"No, Inuyasha! I-it's not okay!" Kagome choked. I-I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm so s-sorry! I should have never brought h-her up! I'm s-sorry I stormed out of the hut b-because of a stupid d-dream! Stupid! I'm s-so stupid! You …" Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha with startling when he grasped her hand.

He used his other hand to spread her delicate fingers. He smirked, seeing how small her hand actually was compared to his. He brought her flat hand closer to him, and with his free hand, he lowered the left part of his shirt. Exposing part of his tan, bare chest made Kagome's cheeks get red. Inuyasha placed Kagome's hand over his heart, and hand pressed firmly on top of hers. Kagome blushed again, but her eyes widened.

Inuyasha nodded. "Our heartbeats are similar …" he whispered.

Kagome swallowed and nodded.

"My heart is still here, beating, and it's still whole … because of you," Inuyasha said, embracing Kagome in his arms. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and lifted her hand. She grabbed his beaded necklace and tugged. The string snapped and the purple beads flew everywhere. They scattered on the ground and Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, staring at her in disbelief.

She just smiled at him. And to add to his shock, she pressed her lips on his. His lips were warm and smooth. Hers tasted sweet. They parted, smiling at each other.

Kagome got up on her own feet and Inuyasha stood with her. "Inuyasha!" She taunted. "SIT!"

Inuyasha shrieked and shut his eyes out of instinct. But nothing happened. Inuyasha gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. So she could still use that for a while...

They walked back to Kaede's hut together. Just as they approached it, Inuyasha coughed. They looked at each other. He coughed again. Then sneezed.

Kagome giggled. Sneeze. Cough. Inuyasha snarled. Cough. "Wench!"

Owari

* * *

;-) 


End file.
